


SilverHawk

by squid_ink_2124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_ink_2124/pseuds/squid_ink_2124
Summary: I WROTE THIS YEARS AGOPietro Maximoff is annoying but also too attractive for Clint Barton to get mad at him. He goes to reprimand Pietro but tables turn and feelings arise.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

BANG BANG

Clinton Barton woke up to muffled banging on the side of the building. He put in his hearing aides and took the elevator down to the living room floor. He gets there to see everyone else looking out the window. He goes out to the balcony to see a blur moving towards and away from the building. Ever time it goes towards the building, a crash is heard. He yells out. 

"HEY!!! KNOCK IT OFF!" Faster than a blink of the eye, the blur is gone and papers are flying everywhere behind him. Oh hell no. He turns around to see a man standing there with silverish white hair and a blue and grey track suit on. Damn. He's cute. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Tony speaks up. The young man spoke in a thick accent. "My name is Pietro Maximoff and I was practicing." Tony scoffs. "Practicing what? Running into buildings? Seems like you don't need practice." Pietro rubs the back of his head. "Hehe. Sorry about that. Ya see, I have super speed and was trying to run up the side of the building. My sister was helping." Natasha spoke up. "Where is your sister?" Pietro points back towards the balcony where they all see a floating girl. She lands and bows.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Wanda Maximoff." Steve has his jaw on the ground. "H-how?" Wanda shrugs and stands next to Pietro. "I have telepathic powers. I can make things move with my mind." Bruce took off his glasses in shock. "So, Pietro. How fast can you go?" Pietro turns to Clint. "Pardon me old man, where is your room?" Clint grumbles and speaks through his teeth. "Floor 68." Pietro tan off and returned two seconds later with 5 Funko POP figures in his hands. Did this punk just mess up my collection? Everyone just stared at Pietro.   
"Did you mess up my collection?" Clint barks out. Pietro smirks. He nods and drops the figures onto the floor. The sound of the vinyl figures hitting the floor made Clint cringe. He growled and started chasing Pietro, who ran at normal speed. They run into a random hallway and Pietro backs up against a wall. Clint runs towards him and pins him against the wall. He whispers in a husky voice, "don't touch my stuff or you may need to be punished. Got it?" Pietro gulps and nods frantically. "Y-yes sir!" His face was bright red as Clint smirks. "Good. Go clean up the figures now." He releases Pietro and the kid sprints away, face completely red. He's really submissive....


	2. Movie

Pietro Maximoff has been in the Avengers Tower for two weeks now and Clint was hurting and annoyed. Pietro has the floor above him and all he did was run the entire time. It was so loud that Clint has gone up and complained many times already. He was sick of it. What made it worse was that Clint didn't want to hurt Pietro because he really liked him. He's gonna have to go to extreme measures if Pietro doesn't stop. 

Two hours later

Pietro started his daily run around his floor and Clint was trying to take a nap. He heard it and climbed out of his loft bed, pissed. He marched over to the elevator and went up to Pietro's floor. He didn't care that he was only in sweatpants and a tank top. The doors opened and papers were flying in a perfect circle. Clint stood in front of a wall and watched. It was actually really cool. Suddenly, they all fell to the floor and the speedster stopped right in front of Clint. "May I help you?" He asked in a thick Sokovian accent. Clint nodded. "Yeah." He walked behind Pietro and pushed him up against the wall. His face was inches away from the younger man's face which was bright red. "I asked you politely many times to stop running. This is the last time I'm gonna ask." Pietro gulped and nodded. He tried to squirm away but Clint held him there. "Uh uh. I'm not finished." He smashed his lips into Pietro's. 

Surprised, Pietro kissed back and only pulled away when he needed to breathe. "What? You didn't see that coming?" Clint went wide-eyed at his own comment. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He tried to walk away but Pietro grabbed his arm and turned him around. Pietro cupped Clint's face in his hands and kissed him again. He pulled away after a moment. "Come, sit down." Pietro led Clint to the couch and sped around to clean up the papers. Clint sat down and in a flash, Pietro was next to him. "Wanna watch a movie?" Clint nodded. "I'll be right back. I have a huge movie collection on my floor." Clint stood up and went back downstairs. Pietro sat there for a few minutes smiling to himself. Clint frickin Barton just kissed him. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. He was giggling like a school girl when Clint walked in suddenly. "What's so funny?" Pietro laughed even harder as Clint put a random movie into the DVD player. He sat down next to Pietro. "I-Its just that you couldn't stand me for the past 2 weeks and now, we're hanging out like we're best friends." Clint chuckled and smiled.

"I guess that is pretty funny. What if I asked you if you wanted to be more than friends?" Pietro went completely silent and wide eyed. "A-are you serious?" Clint nodded. "If I wasn't serious, I wouldn't do this." He leaned over and kissed him again. Pietro kissed him back with passion. They pulled away and smiled. Pietro laid his head on Clint's lap. "Is that a good enough answer?" Clint nodded and turned on the movie. He had put on Jurassic Park. As the movie played, Jarvis was kind enough to turn off the lights. When the Tyrannosaurus Rex first ate the guy, Pietro flinched and hid his face in his shirt. Clint laughed and slowly rubbed the younger man's shoulder. Pietro looked up at Clint and kissed him. Clint smirked and they went back to the movie. 

About 20 minutes in, Clint got up to go grab something. Pietro almost whimpered at the loss of his warmth but grabbed a blanket and laid back down. 2 minutes later, Clint comes back with a bowl of popcorn. He smiled at Pietro cuddled up in the blanket. Pietro moved to let Clint sit down and laid back down on his lap. They continued the movie while occasionally stealing kisses. The popcorn was finished really quick. With about 20 minutes left of the movie, Pietro had fallen asleep and snored lightly. Clint smiled at Pietro because he was too frickin cute when he slept. As the end credits rolled, Clint fell asleep.


	3. Secrets and Pancakes

Pietro has woken up on top of Clint slowly around 6 in the morning. He shifted to look up at Clint which caused the older man to shift but he didn't wake up. Pietro just stared up at him for a while until falling asleep again. 

1 hour later

Clint started to mumble and wake up. He felt weight on his legs and looked down to see Pietro, asleep. He smiled to himself. This kid is too cute. He ran a hand through the younger man's hair until Pietro shifted slightly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Clint smiling at him. Pietro stretches slightly and mumbled, "Hiiiiii". Clint laughed, "good morning to you too. How did you sleep?" 

Honestly, Pietro has never slept better but he lied. "Eh. I slept pretty well." He reached up and pulled Clint in for a kiss. The two laid there for a moment before Clint tapped Pietro on the shoulder. The speedster reluctantly sat up and Clint stood up and stretched. His shirt rose up a little bit and Pietro gaped. Not only is he super hot but he has a full six pack?! Man, I am so gay. Clint raised an eyebrow. "You like what you see?" Pietro didn't realize he had been staring. "Oh! Um... do you want breakfast?" Clint shrugged. 

"What do you have? Pancakes?" Pietro walked to the kitchen and got out the pancake batter. He fixed up a few pancakes and had them finished in a total of 3 minutes. He walked back over to the living room to see Clint laying on the couch. "Here you go!" He handed one plate to Clint and sat at the end of the couch. He started eating his pancakes when he saw Clint's eyes go wide. "Do you not like them?" The man shook his head rapidly. "No....They're amazing!!!! What did you put in them?" Pietro smiled, "banana, blueberries, strawberries, and a little bit of whipped cream into the batter." Clint stared at his pancakes. 

"From now on, you're making me pancakes." Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Clint looked at him with pleading eyes. "Pleaseeeeee I will love you even more if you do." Pietro blushed, "alright. I'll do it." Clint cheered and finished the rest of his pancakes in silence. When he finished, he put the plate in the sink and was about to wash it when Pietro wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. "Don't worry about it. I'll do it later." Clint turned around and caught Pietro's lips. They kissed for a moment before pulling away. Pietro furrowed his eyebrows. Clint looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong?" Pietro looked him in the eye, "what are we going to do about the team? Do we tell them or keep it a secret?" Clint frowned but lifted Pietro onto the counter. "Don't worry about it. We can tell them whenever you want to." Pietro kissed the older man and wrapped his arms around his neck. Clint carries Pietro to the couch and they sit there, enjoying each other's company.


	4. Scars

Early in the morning, Pietro woke up in a bed with Clint. And, he had been asleep on the older man's chest. The two had gone swimming in the balcony pool on Clint's floor and then went back to Pietro's floor. They had fallen asleep in their dry bathing suits and didn't care. 

Pietro moves off of Clint and examined his toned and sculpted body. Every muscle made his mouth go dry. It took a second but then he saw the scars. The cuts, burns, bullet marks, and slashed across his body. He had many cuts and burns on his stomach leading to his V-line. Pietro started to trace all of them and Clint shifted in his sleep. He had rolled onto his stomach and now, his back was exposed. He had one huge cut that went from the top of his back to the bottom that caught Pietro's eye. He had small cuts lining his legs and cuts around his shoulder and one deep scar across the back of his neck. 

Pietro traces them until Clint lifted his head slowly. "Hey babe. What are you doing?" Pietro stopped what he was doing and looked at his boyfriend. "Where did you get all these scars?" Clint rolled onto his back and Pietro sat on his legs as he traced the ones in his chest again. Clint grabbed Pietro and brought him in for a kiss. They kissed for a good 20 seconds before Pietro went back to tracing scars. Clint finally answered. "They're from missions and fights."

Pietro turned Clint onto his stomach and traced the huge one that went across his entire back. "How about this one?" Clint choked on his breathe for a second. "T-that one was from my father." Pietro flipped Clint once more. "Your father? He hurt you?" The older man nodded. "Yeah. Many times. Because I liked boys." Pietro was about to explode with anger. "He Beat you because you liked guys?! What type of piece of shit is he? What happened to him?" Clint shuddered at a memory and Pietro placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"He'd beat me everyday for years until there was a fire and I ran away to the circus. The fire killed him and my mother." Clint said all that, emotionless. It seemed as if he spoke about it frequently. Pietro was feeling bad for Clint. "Well, as long as I'm alive, you'll never get hurt again." (hehe). Clint smiled up at him and kissed the younger man again. "That's why I love you." Pietro giggled. "I love you too."


	5. Pranks

After about 3 days, everyone else had started to get suspicious of Clint and Pietro. Hey had hated each other but now they laugh together all the time!   
—————

Pietro had been laying his head on Clint's leg as they had been on the couch watching a movie when Clint paused it. Pietro looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Clint tapped him on the head, signaling for him to sit up. "The others are starting to get suspicious. We need to pretend to hate each other." Pietro frowned but his eyes lit up a moment later. "How about..... we just prank each other and poke fun at each other relentlessly and then accidentally go too far and get caught?" Clint smiled and nodded. "Pietro, that's an amazing idea! Everything will be with your approval though." Pietro nodded and Clint resumed the movie. 

TIME SKIP TO LUNCH!!!!!!

Clint had been at the kitchen counter with the rest of the Avengers, apart from Pietro. They had a prank set up and it was gonna work. "So Clint. How is Pietro~". Tony asked with a wink. Clint growled but blushed a bit. "Shut up Stark." Before Tony could say anything, there was a gust of wind and then a young man stuck in a door of tape. Everyone laughed while Clint winked and Pietro pretended to be upset. Tony was almost wheezing. "H-holy shit!!! That was the best thing I've seen all day! Jarvis, replay that!" It played over and everyone started laughing like crazy again. 

Pietro had ran back up to his floor and Clint had just snuck out of the kitchen while everyone was hysterically laughing. Clint stepped out of the elevator and got tackled to the floor. Pietro giggles as he sat on top of Clint. "You didn't see that coming?" The older man laughed and pushed Pietro off of him. They both stood up and Clint wrapped his arms around Pietro and kissed him. "Well, hello to you too. Did you get hurt at all?" Pietro shook his head. "Nope! I'm perfectly fine! It was pretty funny though." Clint smiles and puts his head on Pietro's shoulder for a second to think. "Oh! How about during movie night tonight, we'll sit next to each other and everything but then I go to get popcorn or something and I'm covered in slime." Pietro smirks. "Only if you have to sit down shirtless after it." "Deal."

TIME SKIP

"Pietro! Clint! Movie time!! We're watching something called Suicide Squad!!!!" Steve yells through the loudspeaker. Clint had ran down while Pietro sped down to that floor. Pietro quickly set up everything and no one noticed, as he usually speeds around that room. Clint walks down a second later and everyone sits on the couch. Pietro grabs a blanket and lays it across his and Clint's lap. The movie starts and Pietro and Clint hold hands under the blanket. Tony raises an eyebrow. "So, Clint never answered my question earlier. What's going on with you and speedy over there?" Clint went to say something but the blanket flew and Tony suddenly was holding his cheek. 

"Owwwwwwieeee. Clint, your boyfriend hit me." Pietro shrugs. "I have no clue what you are talking about." He grabs Clint's hand under the blanket again. "Haha. He's not my boyfriend but that was funny. I'll be right back. I'm gonna grab a drink." Pietro winks at Clint and then looks to everyone. "Guys. Watch this." They all turn to watch as Clint gets pummeled by slime. Everyone tries to stifle a laugh but then Thor laughs out loud and everyone else starts. Pietro smiles and chuckles at Clint and Clint smiled back. He pretended to be mad but Pietro knew it was fake. Clint walks off and the younger man knew he kept his side of the deal. 

A few minutes later, everyone was still laughing as he walked in shirtless. Pietro stopped laughing and sucked in one last breath before he was gonna die. Clint sat down next to a red faced Pietro and they resumed the movie. 

By the time the movie was almost over, everyone had left except Clint, Pietro, and Steve who was holding a pillow to his chest. Pietro had fallen asleep against Clint and Tony winked while he walked out. As the end credits rolled, Steve left and only the two men remained. Pietro woke up after a bit while Clint scrolled through his phone. "Mm. Hiiiiii." Pietro groaned. Clint looked away from his phone at his sleepy boyfriend curled into his chest. "Hi darling. Did you sleep well?" Pietro just groaned and snuggled into Clint's chest again. "You're warm." Clint laughed and told Pietro to sit up for a moment. Pietro grunted to show his frustration but it was adorable because it was more of a squeak. Clint layed down and Pietro fell on top of him. The younger man curled into his chest and they both fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
